


I Don't Care About That

by ashangel101010



Series: Imperialistic House of Prayer [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux turns his hair pink, Chantique and Nihl are Knights of Ren, Drunk Armitage Hux, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Other, Phasma and Umano are crafty, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Sheeva is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Armitage Hux gets drunk, while Kylo Ren watches Sheeva.





	I Don't Care About That

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

I Don’t Care About That

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Buddy Holly by Weezer

*

            Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka does not like drinking. He does not like losing his already questionable grip on reality even for a moment. So he will only drink in two scenarios. The first after having sex with his wife. The second is when he needs some intelligence.

Tonight’s the latter.

“So who put the bet about Kylo Ren _courting_ Armitage Hux?” He hears Thanisson ask Umano and Phasma. Those three are gathered at the center of the bar table, while Mitaka is strategically sitting at the far end while hanging his head over his Chiss brandy like he’s had a bad day. And he knows that they will ignore him because no one wants hear another’s sullen complaints.

“I thought it was you after your _confrontation_ with him.” Umano gestures with her cobalt margarita glass. Thanisson shakes his head and takes a swig of his Chadian rum.

“So then who post the bet?” The bet that Thanisson is referring to is the one from the Betting Pool. Like most ships in the First Order, there is a Betting Pool to help alleviate boredom in space. Most of the bets were relatively harmless, so long as you avoid the sexually explicit ones. Then, there are the ones that have grown as popular as they are seditious; the ones that involve Kylo Ren.

“I believe it was a technician. Since one of my ‘Troopers in his patrol report mentioned a technician yelling at an officer about Ren and how he wanted some flowers.”

“Jade roses. That’s what the flowers he was demanding are called. I guess he’s really serious about Hux. Or, he needs a red-headed virgin for some weird Force-ritual.” Mitaka’s grip on his drink tightens. _Of course, Ren would use Hux like that! And Hux won’t know he’s endanger because he still can’t take care of himself!_

“The latter is possible. If I recall, Lord Ren loves to vanquish his foes in combat and then burn them for their ashes, which comes off as quite archaic. Same with sacrificing a virgin.” _And she came from a planet of warriors that couldn’t even get off their own planet!_ Mitaka drinks and feels hot despair settle in his stomach.

“He’s a dead man.” Umano declares solemnly.

“You know I thought he would die at the hands of an assassin. You know something more honorable than Ren.” Thanisson shakes his head.

“To Armitage Hux, the only one who had the courage to pursue his passion!” They all raise their glasses and clink them together. Mitaka decides to storm out, making Thanisson take notice.

“What’s up with him?” He remarks, while Umano and Phasma exchange conspiring smirks.

*

Mitaka retrieves Armitage Hux’s comlink number from the First Order database. He is grateful that Jessica updated her employees’, even consultants like Armitage Hux, records recently. Now, he prays that Hux is not on the other side of the galaxy, so he can reach him.

“ _Hello, this is Armitage Hux, freelance botanist and occasional mercenary, and who may I ask is calling?_ ” _Oh, thank the Maker, he pick—wait, did he say ‘occasional mercenary?’_

“T-This is L-Lieutenant Dopheld M-Mitaka of the _Finalizer_.” Mitaka expects a pause like Hux should be recalling who Mitaka was. _I’m not exactly the most memorable person in the Academy._ No that honored belonged to Hux.

“ _Oh, Mitaka, it’s been about…two months._ ”

“More like a seven weeks and two days.” _Why did I correct him!? I sound like a stalker!_

“ _Huh, it feels longer than that. Well, I’ve been pretty busy._ ”

“Me too, but it’s gotten quieter since you left.” There’s a pause. _Oh kriff, does he think I’m implying that he’s a loud mouth!?_

“ _Yeah, Lord Ren told me that he found a way to work out his aggression in a more productive manner._ ” Now, Mitaka pauses.

“O-Oh……..that explains the lack of damage reports lately.” _Excluding the emotional damage done to Jessica and Thanisson recently._ Silence ensues between them long enough to become awkward.

“ _So any reason for calling me?_ ” Hux finally asks. Mitaka swallows and counts to three inwardly.

“I w-was wondering if you wanted to……to h-hang out.” Hux pauses again. _Oh no, what if he thinks I’m asking him out!_

“H-Hang out with me, Phasma, Umano, and Thanisson. You k-know a night on the……somewhere.” _Not on the ship since he isn’t employed here. Pfassk, I really should’ve figured out where we could hang out._

“ _That sounds nice. I know exactly where we could go to get some decent drinks and not get stabbed. As long as you don’t try to speak Jawa._ ” _What?_

“O-Oh that sounds great; I’ll get you clearance to come here and you can just fly us away!” Mitaka wants to face-palm at his last line.

“ _Cool, but when do you want to hang out?_ ”

“Um, h-how about in three days at 1900?” Mitaka suggests. There’s a pause and Mitaka can hear Armitage checking his holo-calendar.

“ _Sure, that’ll give me enough time to get arrange a babysitter._ ” _WHAT!_

“Y-You have a child?” He can hear himself squeak like a mouse-droid.

“ _Yes, Sheeva’s a newborn._ ” _Oh Force, who’s the mother?_

“A-Ah, c-congratulations, I have two daughters and another that’s supposed to be born in a couple of months.” _I really hope I get to see her be born, so long as the Resistance don’t cause any trouble for the General._

“ _When we meet up again, maybe you can give me tips on fatherhood._ ”

“Yes, well…….see you soon.”

“ _Bye!_ ”

*

Thanisson, Umano, and Phasma are the last patrons in the Officers’ Lounge. As usual. This time it wasn’t a night of drunken revelry since they all had to work tomorrow and needed to be relatively sober. _Relatively_ is the keyword here.

“Oh Force, who is messaging—” Thanisson hears Umano and Phasma also get messages. “Us?”

“I bet Mitaka.” Umano smiles.

“I second that.” Phasma smiles back. _Oh Force, what did they do to Mitaka?_ Thanisson shakes his head and checks the message.

“ ** _I am going to spend some time with Botanist Armitage Hux in three days at 1900 and I would appreciate if you would join us._** ” Thanisson reads; he then hears Umano and Phasma checking their messages.

“I was right and it looks like Mitaka wants all of us to hang out with him and Hux. I’m going to, anyone else?” Umano declares.

“Of course, I’m in. I need to settle a few bets.” _Yup, this was their doing!_ Thanisson snorts.

“Might as well too.” _And it’s been a while since I last seen him. I didn’t even get to see him when he was acting consultant; I heard he was wearing skirts and tattooed._ Or at least that’s what he heard from the gossip.

_Although, I’m more curious to know why he left the Academy._

*

 _Am I Kylo?_ Kylo thinks as he lays before his grandfather’s altar, completely devoid of his Knight vestments.

 _Am I Matt?_ Matt thinks as he lays before Darth Vader’s alter, completely devoid of his Radar Technician vestments.

 _Who am I?_ He asks the Force. And he feels the Force, the Light and Dark, swelling, promising him an answer—

And then his comlink goes off.

He turns his head to his nightstand where he left his comlink on. He searches the Force for his answer, but gets nothing. He grunts and rises from the cold metal floor to answer.

“Hello?” He asks calmly, while the Force around him snaps at him with fury.

“ _Hey, Matt, I’m not calling you too late, am I?”_ He looks at the chronometer and sees 0300.

“No….I’m just tired from a training session with Lord Ren.” He lies to his boyfriend.

“ _Hmm, I guess that’s why he left so soon. He didn’t want to break his appointment with you. How chivalrous!_ ” He feels his body heat up at the approval.

“Yeah…he told me that he failed the quest.”

“ _Matt, I appreciate the gesture. I really should return the favor…_ ”

“But it was supposed to be a gift.” There’s a pause.

“ _Well, actually, I have a favor to ask of you._ ” His dark brows knit in confusion.

“A favor? Does your radar equipment need to be fixed?” _Or does he need Kylo?_

“ _Has Kylo told you about Sheeva?_ ” He blushes when he remembers how he thought Armitage turned himself into a Wistie. _I’m still processing the fact that Armitage made himself a kid…or is Sheeva a clone? Armitage did say he spliced his DNA with that moth from Dromund Kass, so wouldn’t that make Sheeva a mutant?_

“Uh, yeah. So you have a kid now that fits in your palm?” _Will Sheeva ever get bigger than that? And how did Armitage create him? Certainly not with the Force! Pfassk, why didn’t ask any of this poodoo when I was there!?_

“ _And ve can fly and drink blood. And some……Force stuff. Anyways, I need a babysitter for Sheeva three nights from now at 1900. So could you do that for me?_ ” He blinks his brown eyes rapidly.

“Yeah, but why do you need a babysitter? Do you have like a….botany conference?” _I really need to ask what a Freelance Botanist does aside taking jobs far, far away from the Finalizer._

“ _Oh no, at least not anytime soon. I’m actually hanging out with Mitaka and his friends._ ” _Mitaka? The mousey lieutenant with the boiling caf? Wait, he has friends!?_  

“H-His friends?” He manages to stutter out.

“ _Yeah, Captain Phasma, Chief Petty Officer Umano, and Petty Officer Thanisson; I guess he’s allowed to fraternize with those with lower ranks than his. Wait, I think Captain is above Lieutenant, but I’ve seen Mitaka act as a second for General Eclipse. Pfassk, human ranking systems are complicated!_ ” He nods in agreement.

 “So where are you hanging out with them?”

“ _Chu’la’s Den. I’m picking them up on the Finalizer and taking them straight there._ ” He spends half a minute raking through his mind for any recollection of such a place, and comes up with nothing.

“Could you send me the coordinates to that place? In case, there’s an emergency.” He hears a ping from his datapad and knows that Armitage has done what he has asked.

“ _If I’m not back in twenty-four hours, do send Kylo!_ ” Armitage jokes, and he laughs until it dawns on him….

_Kylo? Not Lord Ren? Have we become…friends?_

* 

“Really, you’re bringing the crow along?” Chantique Ren rolls her amber eyes from the pilot seat. Nihl Ren takes the co-pilot seat with his _raven_ on his shoulder.

 ** _I need to. Master may have found the One for me._** Chantique scoffs at Nihl’s blind devotion to the notion that everyone has a soulmate.  

“Pretty certain Blondie won’t open his legs if you bring the bird.” Nihl’s red eyes shift away from her and to the raven at his shoulder.

 ** _I don’t require sex._** _If it was Jarael here, she would’ve responded with something catty._ Chantique even left herself purposely open for a comeback. But Nihl doesn’t take it. _So damn polite._ Chantique scoffs.

“But if he is as hot-blooded as Master proclaims, he does.” She wants to get a reaction. She wants a shrug or glare. She gets nothing.

 ** _You do not know him, and neither do I._** She rolls her eyes once more. _I hate silence; it’s worse than Broonmark’s anal habit of cleaning his weapons every karking second!_

She wishes that Kylo assigned Maladi or even newbie Sion to this. _Maladi can actually talk; sure, she speaks in boring medical shit and spy slang, but she isn’t irritatingly quiet. And Sion is…new. And really young, so I can tease the shit out of him for being an inexperience youngling and get a rise._

She looks at Nihl and wonders how long it will take for him to blow their cover. _An hour, maybe less if that bird squawks._

The raven croaks.

*

“ _You are cleared for entrance, proceed to Dock 1138._ ” Hux breathes a sigh of relief when the clearance codes that Mitaka has given him were accepted. _I don’t want Sheeva’s first memory of a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer be it blasting us into oblivion! And thinking of Sheeva…_

Sheeva is currently napping in his brown glove that is on top of the green baby bag.

 _Ve really love that glove, but I hope Matt won’t find me too goofy for only wearing one glove._ Armitage is wearing a long-sleeved, black midriff with plaid bell bottoms and black slippers. He has one brown glove covering his burnt, left hand. His waist-length hair has been tactically braided in case he drank a little too much and needed the ‘fresher.

 _Ah! Matt’s even waiting for me!_ He sees Matt in his adorable technician jumpsuit and aviator glasses as he lands the ship. He gently picks up the baby bag and puts a hand on top of the glove just to make sure Sheeva doesn’t fall as he walks to Matt.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long!” His mouth automatically perks into a smile as he enters Matt’s personal space.

“Only for a couple of minutes. So is Sheeva in the glove?” _I bet Kylo told him about Sheeva’s love for my glove!_ He feels quite happy that Kylo and Matt are friends.

“Yes, ve’s napping for now. I’ve packed some blood in case ve get hungry, and I’ve also packed some books and toys.” Matt smirks like he thoroughly enjoys him being such a Mother Nexu, but he accepts the bag and carefully places one hand over the glove.

“Don’t worry, Sheeva and I will be hanging out in Lord Ren’s quarters tonight. You go and have fun.” Matt gives him a quick peck on the lips, which makes Hux hunger for more. But Matt turns and leaves before he can beg for a deeper kiss.

*

Mitaka, Phasma, Umano, and Thanisson arrive thirty minutes late. Each of them had a very good reason for being late. Mitaka and Umano could not get out of their shifts. Phasma had an important meeting with General Eclipse that ran longer than she thought it would. And Thanisson could not figure out what to wear.

Mitaka is dressed in a red sweater with black slacks and dark dress shoes. Phasma is wearing a short purple dress with white highlights and purple heels; her blonde hair is coiffed, her eyes are lined purple, and her lips are colored a light-pink. Umano is wearing a long, green dress with green velvet pumps and her long, brown hair is raining down her back. Thanisson is—

“Maker, Thanisson! You look like a rent boy!” Umano exclaims as Thanisson finally meets with the rest of the party before they enter docking bay. Thanisson is wearing a black vest with nothing underneath. He has on pants that are made of shiny synth-leather and boots of the same material. His eyes are lined with cheap kohl.

“It was either this or a hoodie!” He snaps back.

“You couldn’t spare a minute to do _something_ with your hair?” Phasma points at Thanisson’s messy hair. His hair is free from its usual gel confines and is hanging limply around his head.

“We’re going clubbing! Hair gets ruined by the end of the night.” He argues, but Phasma just raises a blonde eyebrow in skepticism.

“You know from all the dancing.” He clarifies confidently, while Umano snorts.

“We’ll be lucky if Armitage hasn’t taken off by now!” Mitaka sharply reminds them. They all hurry to the docking bay and see Armitage sitting on the ramp to his ship, gazing out into the stars.

“Sorry we’re late, we couldn’t get out of our shifts!” Mitaka explains, which was mostly true. Armitage offers a consolatory shrug.

“I understand, and look at all of you, you’re all dressed to the tens!” Armitage doesn’t even bat an eye at Thanisson’s questionable attire.

“And you’re….I love that braid.” Umano manages, while Phasma nods her head in agreement. Thanisson tries to muffle his snort.

“Thanks, it’s an English braid!” _What the kark is “English?”_ All of them thought simultaneously.

“So where are we going?” Mitaka asks to break the awkward silence.

“ _Chu’la’s Den_ , it’s this bar I’ve been going since I was a youngling. It’s only an hour in hyperspace away.” Mitaka, Umano, and Phasma’s face scrunch up in surprise, while Thanisson is blank.

“We better get going before it gets crowded!” Armitage heads inside his ship and everyone else follows suits.

*

The hour in hyperspace was rather uneventful for the First Order Quartet. Armitage had to finish up some tests in his lab, so he left them to their own devices. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much that the Quartet could do since the HoloNet didn’t work while they were in hyperspace. So they mostly played guessing games about what Armitage had in his lab or, like Thanisson, counted every death cough that would rattle through the ancient ship’s pipes.

When they come out of hyperspace, the Quartet see a planet that was smaller than the moon orbiting Starkiller. Green mostly encompasses the planet with splashes of sapphire that suggest lakes, but no oceans.

“Anyone knows the planet’s name?” Umano inquires, which prompts Thanisson to pull out his (illegally) customized datapad. A minute later, Thanisson is scowling.

“Nothing! This must be one of the billions of undiscovered planets in the Unknown Regions.” Phasma waits a heartbeat to correct him.

“Planetoid. It’s too small to be a regular planet.” Thanisson rolls his brown eyes at her pedanticalness. The rusted door to Armitage’s lab slides open and Armitage himself steps out. The Quartet nearly gape at him.

“Don’t worry, it’ll revert to normal in like a week or so.” Armitage’s fiery hair has become an ashy pink. Even his bushy eyebrows are pink.

“How did you turn your hair pink?” Mitaka immediately asks.

“I was working on a wedding present for a friend of mine. You see I spliced together a dead Hapan vine snake with spitapillar flowers along with several hair dyes. It succeeded, except I cannot get Lamia to spit the color I wanted…” He trails off, completely oblivious to the disbelief and shock etched on their faces. They look at him as though he were a mad scientist.

“Lamia?” “Friend?” “Spitapillar flowers?” The Quartet uttered all at once. It takes Armitage half a minute to process their word jumble.

“Lamia is the name I gave to the Hapan Spitapillar vine snake, my latest creation. She was supposed to be a wedding present for Tenel Ka Djo and Jacen Jade, but I think I’ll just stick to being their wedding singer! Also, Spitapillar flowers are found on Tatooine and they are named such since they spit fireballs!” Thanisson takes a decisive step back from Armitage. His eyes are locked on the lab door like he’s afraid that Armitage’s latest creation will kill them.

The ship gives a jolt like it was landing.

“Ah, we’ve finally landed! Well, we better get going before the booths are gone!” Armitage cheerfully exclaims and runs to the loading bay. The Quartet follow suit in a less than enthusiastic fashion and each of them thinking the very same thought:

_What the pfassk did I sign myself up for?!_

*

 _Chu’la’s Den_ has been like a second home for Armitage; his sire and his uncle have been going there decades before his accidental miraculous conception and he’s been drinking there since he was fourteen.

 _I wonder if I should tell them that Akial is a Jawa. I don’t think they’re type to do anything openly speciesist. I hope._ Armitage prays as he goes through the red tarp. He looks backs and sees the Quartet grimacing at the exterior of the bar. He knows that the bar looks like a large stone hut with a garish neon sign and that the inside must be as miserable looking as the outside. He grins.

As soon as they are all inside, he hears their telltale gasps.

The dirt floor of the outside is _polished_ Nagai bamboo inside; the concrete walls have been smoothed down and painted a deep red. There is a stage big enough to hold a four-piece band and the grand piano. In the stage pit are six thimble tables with two wooden stools at each table. Then in the farthest corners of the bar are the booths that can hold upwards to eight people; the booths have fake leather cushions that peeled more and more over the years.

The bar itself is where most of Akial’s credits went. It is made of Wroshyr trees and varnished to bring the ruby color out; it is long enough to serve an entire booth at once and it has the stools to hold such a party. Manning the bar is Akial, a Jawa whose face is always wrapped in dingy scarves and shielded by a wide brim hat. His yellow eyes are all that anyone can see of his face.

“Akial, any customers tonight?” Armitage inquires. The Jawa is currently cleaning some pint glasses.

“Yes, a priest and a dominatrix came in about five minutes before you. They’re in the ‘fresher.” Akial’s booming baritone voice elicits a small gasp from Umano. Armitage smirks. _I bet they didn’t expect him to speak Basic without an accent!_

“Did they reserve the booth at the left of the stage?” _I hope not, that’s my favorite booth. I drank Harth under the table there._ He fondly recalls. Akial shakes his head.

“Actually, they just headed straight to the ‘fresher.” _I doubt a priest’s stipend can afford a decent ship. The priest must’ve hitched a ride with the dominatrix._ He theorizes. Armitage quickly goes to the booth with the Quartet trailing after him. He lets the others take a seat first, so he can have a seat on the outside.

“While I’m up, does anyone want a drink? And don’t worry, I’m buying tonight!” _And your First Order credits are no good here anyways._

“I’ll take some sweet milk if they got any.” Thanisson is the first one to take up on his generous offer.

“Brandy, please.” Mitaka politely requests.

“Mead.” Umano answers next.

“Water. I have a meeting with the General in the morning.” _Eclipse must run a tight ship if the Captain doesn’t even want to get buzzed tonight._ Armitage leaves to get the drinks and orders himself a shot of absinthe. He vows to himself that he won’t get drunk tonight.

Unfortunately, Phasma, Umano and Mitaka make no such vow.

*

Mitaka knows that the best way to ply information from a person, without using sex, is to get them almost drunk. He learned this from his time in the Intelligence branch. Umano and Phasma also know this, but they learned from their time at secret parties in the Academy. Thanisson also vaguely knows this from watching his older brother get information from marks.

But Thanisson is drunk from the Arkanian sweet milk; the sweet milk is purer than the water-cut ones he’s used to.

Armitage is also drunk, but nowhere near the passed out state that Thanisson is in.

“….So the Shapers are essentially like religious sculptors of living tissue.” Armitage finally concludes his nearly two-hour lecture on the Shaper class of the Yuuzhan Vong. Shockingly, they were not bored by the lecture, but that is mostly thanks to Armitage’s storytelling skills. Even if he went on tangents about knights and wizards.

“Sounds like something Lord Zahn would write.” Umano comments slowly. Her eyes are slightly unfocused.

“So did you leave the Academy to learn all of this?” Mitaka interjects before Armitage can launch into a tangent about alternative universes where Grand Admiral Thrawn would have led the Imperial Remnant.

“No, I left because the Commandant left.” Armitage’s energetic green eyes switch to a somber blue.

“Why did he leave?” Phasma takes a drink for her water.

“He left because…….he believed I didn’t need him.” He says it softly like a child trying to comfort his crying parent. Mitaka looks down in his glass of brandy. Phasma is oddly quiet at that.

“But you were a kid.” Umano points out.

“Not to the First Order. I was sixteen when he……left. I was legally an adult and had complete access to the Hux estate.” Armitage rolls his eyes and snorts at _estate_. Mitaka remembers a rumor in the Academy about how Maratelle Hux divorced the Commandant and got the house on Arkanis and half the Commandant’s money.

“But that doesn’t mean _you_ didn’t need _him_. You were a teenager, what parent would trust their teenager to be responsible at that age?” Umano and Phasma certainly weren’t.

“Mine did. The Commandant, no matter what it seemed to the public, always had faith in me. Almost c-childishly so.” Armitage’s voice cracks like he’s teetering on the edge of crying. Mitaka feels like he’s been stabbed in the heart.

“He did the right thing, or else you would have never met your boyfriend.” Phasma mercifully changes the subject. Although, Mitaka suspects it’s not out of selflessness.

“Yes, Matt’s wonderful!” Armitage immediately perks up.

“How did you meet?” Mitaka asks. _Maker, please, as much as it would make him happy, don’t let the story be two-hours long._

“Well…….I kicked his wrench across the floor. I picked it up and returned it to him. When I saw him, he had…..” Armitage’s drunk-red cheeks flush into an innocent pink. “A big nose.”

“I thought he had a nice ass.” Umano comments.

“He does! And big lips! And big hands! And big eyes! And big ears! He’s big everywhere!” _I doubt you’ve seen everything._ Phasma thinks.

“Lord Ren is quite big himself.” Mitaka carefully ventures.

“Yeah! Maybe that’s why they spar with each other.” Mitaka’s brows furrows, while Phasma and Umano share a frown.

“Where do they spar?” Phasma inquires. _None of my Stormtroopers have ever once reported seeing Matt the Radar Technician with Kylo Ren._

“Probably in a private sparring room on Kylo’s floor.” Armitage guesses and sips his third shot of absinthe.

“Kylo? So are you and Lord Ren…….friends?” Umano feels something on the tip of her tongue like she’s so close to figuring out something important. Mitaka and Phasma also feel a similar sensation.

“I think we are. And I think he and Matt are too. He’s been nice to us. He even tried to get my favorite flowers, so Matt can give them to me. He’s quite kind like Matt!” _Like Matt_ is what does it. Mitaka immediately slams back his brandy, trying to swallow his rage at Kylo’s deception. Phasma looks momentarily concerned for Mitaka and Armitage, but she smirks into her water. Umano is also smirking. Thanisson finally comes to.

“I need to take a piss.” Thanisson announces and stumbles his way to the boys’ ‘fresher.

“Me too.” Mitaka nearly grits out. Armitage gets up to let Mitaka through, making Mitaka feel guilty for inconveniencing Armitage. Even though Armitage is focused on other thoughts.

“I want to go back to Matt!” He declares once Mitaka is gone. He gets up and goes to his ship, leaving Umano and Phasma to make a decision.

“So should we just go back to the ship?” Umano asks Phasma. Phasma looks at Armitage who is looking at his shot glass with wet eyes.

“…..Yeah, we can get Mitaka and Thanisson in the morning.”

*

Sheeva does not awaken until ve feel ver Creator near. Ver Creator’s white wisp flickers funnily like it spun itself into dizziness. Ve crawl out of ver glove and are greeted with a dark room. It takes only a second for Sheeva to be able to see in the dark.

Ve are on top of a black wooden nightstand that has a silver cylinder right by ver glove.

 _Lightsaber is what it’s called. Creator mentioned that Kylo Ren had a lightsaber, but it’s unstable._ Ve know not to touch the button at the center.

Ver attention is then drawn to the bed; it’s much bigger than ver Creator’s and comprised of billowy, black sheets. Amidst the blanket nest, ve see a mop of black curls that almost blend into the overstuffed sheets.

 _Matt is a blond, but Creator believes that he dyes his hair. Then, is this Matt’s room?_ Ve look around and feel as though this room is bigger than ver Creator’s lab. Or even his ship.

Ve fly off the nightstand and over to the other side of the room. They see a burnt, broken helmet sitting atop of bed of ash. Ve fly closer to the helmet and wonder why Matt would have such a thing.

 _He can’t wear it, so does he use it as a decoration for his ash garden?_ Ve touch the helmet and shiver at how cold it is. _It’s colder than the Temple—_

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

Ve had almost forgotten about ver Creator, and so did Matt.

“WHAT!”  Matt shouts from his bed, clearly angry at being awaken. It looks like he might just go back to sleep, but Matt shoots up from his bed like he knows ver Creator is outside his door. Matt does not go to his door and goes into a nearby door; ve almost fly over there, but something tells them to stay where ve are.

 _Creator called it the Force. It is something that all beings in this galaxy has, but not all can access it—_ Matt comes out and ver mouth drops open.

 _MATT IS KYLO REN!!!_ Ve silently scream much like the twisted maw of the broken helmet. Matt/Kylo Ren goes to his door and opens it for ver Creator. Ve hear ver Creator staggering and being dragged towards the bedroom.

Ver Creator’s long, pink braid is swishing wildly like Lamia’s leafy tail. His brown eyes are looking down on the floor, while he is leaning onto Matt/Kylo Ren for support. His white wisp is burning like a small, sad ember.

“M’ sorry.” Ver Creator mumbles into Matt/Kylo Ren’s chest. He is guided to the bed, and ver Creator sits on the edge with his head hanging.

“Would you like me to get Matt?” _But you are Matt!_ Ve shout, but no one can hear ve.

“I…..” Ver Creator stops talking and shakes his head. Matt/Kylo Ren turn like he’s about leave, but ver Creator grabs his right hand.

“W-Would you sit with me?” Ve feel their tiny stomach flip by how painfully soft ver Creator’s voice is. Matt/Kylo Ren say nothing, but sit right beside ver Creator. Ver Creator puts his head on Matt/Kylo Ren’s lap. Ver Creator tenses for a moment like he’s about to sob, but he chooses to tremble.

“You can cry if you want to.” Matt/Kylo Ren softly offers. Ver Creator just lets out a shaky sigh, but he does not cry.

Matt/Kylo Ren say nothing more; his gloved hands twitch like he wants to pet ver Creator’s hair, but he does not. He lets ver Creator lie on him, unable to cry.

Sheeva watches them for an hour. Ver Creator has finally fallen asleep, allowing Matt/Kylo Ren to lift him up, then pull back the covers, and gently puts ver Creator’s head on the pillow that Matt/Kylo Ren was using. He then goes to another room and comes out with a wastebasket and places it on ver Creator’s side of the bed.

Matt/Kylo Ren then go back to his closet and strips out of his clothes. He comes out with only black boxer-shorts on and returns to the bed. He looks down at ver Creator, smiles longingly like he wants to cure ver Creator’s woes. He brings one massive, white hand down to caress ver Creator’s face. Ver Creator sighs happily.

Matt/Kylo Ren get into the bed and entangles himself loosely into ver Creator.

“Goodnight, Armitage.” Matt/Kylo Ren whisper into ver Creator’s pink hair.

Sheeva touches the broken helm and leans on it for support.

_Even though Matt or Kylo Ren is being duplicitous with Creator, he……loves him. With both halves of himself._

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> What helped inspired this story: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL4iBe-awDE)
> 
> This is the outfit Hux is wearing minus the hat and hips since he is built like a sinewy stick: [Link](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/c4/02/2ac4023e684e944bdc56208cd2118695.jpg)
> 
> Spitapillars are actually part of the Legends in the sense they came from an old videogame. They originate from Super Star Wars, a game for the Super Nintendo, and appear on Level 4 inside the Sandcrawler and they spit fireballs at Luke Skywalker. Needless to say, I tweaked them for this universe that the story is set in. Also, I think Armitage is more mad scientist than actual botanist at this point. 
> 
> This was a long story to write for me. Originally, I was going to end it with two scenes from Mitaka and Thanisson, but I’m going to save it for the next story. I also cut out this scene with Sheeva almost drowning in the ash pool of Kylo Ren’s creepy ash altar because this story was long enough as it is. 
> 
> And, man, I crammed this story with just references to Legends. I even included Akial and Set Harth in this.


End file.
